The Triplets
by The Awais and Hasees Group
Summary: NEW AUTHOR, PLZ READ AND REVIEW.I'LL TRY TO PUT UP A CHAPTER A DAY.....ZACK AND CODY ARE REALLY TRIPLETS. IS THE THIRD EVIL? OR IS HE NOT.WHY DIDNT CARRIE TELL THEM, AND WHAT HAPPENS TO THE TIPTON
1. A not so normal day

Not so normal day.

"Zack, pass it here," says Cody, "I'm open." Just then Mr. Moseby comes rushing down the hallways "hold it there," he yells, "don't throw that ball." He goes toward Zack trying to get the ball from Zack. Then Zack instantly throws the ball to Bob. Bob is just one of there friends. Mr. Moseby than threatens to call Carrie so Zack gets the ball back and gives it to Mr. Moseby.

Mosebys POV 

"Just another usual day." He thought. Little did he know that day was going to change his life.

* * *

A/N- heyyy every1 i kno this is short, but, bear with me, i have never written anything before. The chapters will get longer. Please review my story, and i will update as much as i can.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE SUTIE LIFE


	2. The new kid

The new kid

"Class, today we have a new student." Said the teacher. Well, of course Zack wasn't listening. "A lot of people already saw him. They thought he was Zack and Cody Martin combined." As soon as Zack heard his name he paid close attention. "Well, his name is Mark, and here he is." As soon as mark came in Zack stared at Cody and then back at Mark.

Zack's POV 

He does look like me with my cool clothes. I wonder how they think he's me and Cody combined.

Mark's POV 

Yes, there he is, my brother. Carrie chose him instead of me. She only wanted to kids so she sent me to an orphanage. That day when she drove us there she gave me to a nurse. She accidentally dropped me on something she never saw before. When she picked me up it wasn't there any more and I didn't cry. She didn't know it gave me my powers.

Back to regular POV

" Hey, Mark" said Zack " I'n Zack" " figured" said mark. " What" Zack asked confused. " Well, A lot of people said I looked like the most popular kid in school and you looked like me so I figured" said Mark. " did any one tell you my secret" asked Mark. " What secret" asked Zack. "oh, Carrie didn't tell you" He mumbled. "What" asked Zack. "nothing" replied Mark.

Zacks POV

I know hes lying and i'll find out what hes talking about.


	3. Back at the Tipton

Back at the Tipton

"Hey, Mark," said Zack on the bus, "you're really staying at the Tipton?" "Yea, it's going to be great know that I have a friend who lives in the same building as me," said Mark excited, "I'm going up blow it up than he wont have a house" thought Mark "That's the only reason why I want to stay here." "Here we are" said Zack "We're really at the Tipton" said Mark "we're finally here, cool well," They walk in, "I'll meet you in a half-hour, because I need to check in." said Mark. "Okay" said Zack. "Hey, can you help me get rid of my brother." Mark said to Mr. Moseby. While he was saying that an invisible beam that controls people shot out of his eyes and into Mr. Moseby eye. "Sure." said Mr. Moseby.

"So, Zack," said Mark. Can I come over today, I want to meet your family" asked Mark. "Sure" said Zack. "Here we are, my suite," Zack said as they walked in. "Hi mom, I brang home a guest" Zack said "He looks just like me." "Well" said Carrie "let me see how alike you guys...whoa" said Carrie she was shocked. "Are you Mark" Carrie asked. "Yes" said Mark. Just than Carrie fainted and Zack got so shocked that he forgot what they were talking about and called the ambulance.


	4. Down goes the Tipton

"Mom" said Zack "Wake up." Just then Dr. Morse comes in "Hey Zack, I'm glad you're here," said Dr. Morse, "We just got the results for what happened, it turns out she was just shocked so, she's free to go so will you please wake here up and then you guys can leave." Dr. Morse leaves then comes right back. "Oh yeah, when Carrie wakes up tell here to give me the check at the front desk" said Dr. Morse as he was leaving again.

"Hey, mom it's time to go back to the Tipton" said Zack. Then Carrie began to wake up. "What time is it" she asked. "It's only 7:00" Zack replied. "How long have I been here" Carrie asked. "Only for a half-hour" replied Zack. "Okay let's go home" she said. Just then she heard an explosion. Ten minutes later Carrie's cell phone rang. Carrie picked up. It was Mr. Moseby. "Hello" said Carrie, "Hey Carrie how are you feeling" said Mr. Moseby. " Oh, I'm feeling, I'm just coming back" she said. "Don't come back, there was just a murder in the hotel, then 5 minutes later on the front of the Tipton someone wrote "In 10 seconds you're going down, Carrie" Then 10 seconds later the Tipton blew up, Only 7 people survived" said Mr. Moseby super fast, but Carrie still understood. "Who were the survivors" asked Carrie. "They were: Cody, Maddie, London, Estabon, Arwin, one guest, and me" said Mr. Moseby. "Okay I got to go Mr. Moseby, bye" said Carrie as she cut the phone. Then she said "Mark" out loud in here angry voice. "What about Mark" asked Zack.


	5. Where's your brother?

**AN: This is my longest chapter so far!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please Read and Review

* * *

**

Where's you're Brother?

"Hey, mom how did you know Mark?" asked Zack as they got to the burnt Tipton hotel.

"Well, you'll find out." She said.

"Well, were do you think Cody is" said Zack

Carrie's POV

Where's Cody. Oh yeah he was here during the fire so he's probably (I think i spelled it wrong) in trouble

End of Carries POV

"CODY" screamed Carrie "WHERE ARE YOU"

"Calm down, mom" said Cody "I came home late on the late bus so I wasn't here during the fire"

"What" said Carrie "Esteban said you were with them and you just escaped in time"

"No mom I was at school I remember" said Cody

"Mark" grumbled.

"What's up with Mark" asked the Twins in unison.

"Nothing" Carrie said. That's when we found the survivors of the Tipton attack. They also found Mark there.

"Hey, Zack and Cody and………." Said Esteban "who's this" he said pointing at Mark "oh, I remember that's your other brother ummmmmmm oh yeah Mark, your triplet."

"Triplet, what do you mean triplet" said the twins in unison again.

"whoops, I wasn't suppose to tell you that" said Esteban "I shall not tell you anything else… bye bye little blond peoples"

"Hold it there old man" said Zack

"You talking to me" said Esteban

"Yea he's talking to you old man" said Cody

"Tell us more about Mark" said Zack

"Well they say he hit his head really hard he got powers" said Esteban acting serious

"Really" said Cody

"Awesome" said Zack

"Wow, you little blond people really act blond" said Esteban laughing "I was just kidding" Esteban really didn't know that Mark really had super powers.

"Zack, Cody" said Mr. Moseby "Well, I see you met your brother Mark"

"Mark's our brother" said Zack

"Oh, your mom didn't tell you yet. Whoops!" said Mr. Moseby


End file.
